Grimmjow au pays des merveilles ou des fraises?
by Natsuki-Kuun
Summary: Quand l'auteur fait une overdose de vocaloid un soir... Sa donne un Grimmjow perdu au pays des merveilles avec un Ggio en Cheshire, un Ichigo en Chapelier et Hallibel en reine de coeur! Et voilà la fin! Snif! :'
1. Chapter 1

Grimmjow marchait dans les couloirs blancs et immaculés de Las Noches.

Il se dirigeait vers la salle de réunion où tout les autres espadas devaient se rendre.

Aizen avait quelque chose d'important à dire, soit disant.

En gros il allait encore boire du thé infecte en écoutant l'ex shinigami se venter sur comment il allait détruire Karakura et le Gotei.

Sa promettait de ne pas être très palpitant.

Pourquoi?

Lui s'éclaterait à mordiller sa cuillère.

Ulquiorra ferait encore semblant d'écouter, mais en réalité, avait envie de courir dans les appartements d'Orihime.

Hallibel s'ennuierait ferme et parlerait en morse avec Stark en donnant des coups sur sa tasse.

Lylinette s'assoirait en tailleur par terre en attendant que tout finisse.

Et les autres…

Ce n'était pas vraiment important.

Mais le bleuté continuait de marcher dans les couloirs, n'ayant pas envie de reperdre son bras fraichement recréer made in Inoue.

Il ne l'avait pas remercié tient…

Et puis tant pis!

« Argh! On me convoque pas comme ça! Je suis pas un chien! »

Il se passa la main dans les cheveux et continua de marcher jusqu'à ce qu'il voit une jeune femme brune, avec des oreilles de lapin roses lui passer devant en criant:

« Grand-frère! »

Le bleuté haussa les sourcils et lorsqu'elle eut disparut au coin du palais, il se décida à la suivre trouvant sa plus amusant que de s'ennuyer à écouter les discours interminables de Monsieur-je-me-suicide-si-j'ai-plus-de-gel.

Enfin bref!

Il suivit la jeune femme (appelons la Chappy girl alias Rukia Kuchiki) jusqu'à ce qu'elle saute dans un trou noirs.

« Tient… Aizen à fait faire des travaux? »

Il ne se posa pas plus de question que sa et sauta lui aussi dans le trou.

« C'est noir… »

Qu'elle perspicacité mon cher Grimmjow!

Je viens à peine de dire que c'était un trou noir!

« Je l'ai pas déjà vu quelque part cette fille? »

Bon arrêtons les questions débiles et passons à la suite!

Grimmjow se réceptionna en souplesse…BOUM!

J'ai dit en souplesse!

Bref!

Il tomba dans une salle dont le carrelage noir et blanc fut bientôt fêlé à cause de sa chute.

Il se releva et regarda les lieux qui l'entouraient.

Au milieu de la pièce se trouvait une table en verre sur laquelle était posé une sorte de badge avec une tête de mort.

« C'est quoi ça? »

C'est le badge d'Ichigo…Mais chut c'est un secret!

Cette fois continuons et finissons sérieusement

Le bleuté ce saisit du badge et le regarda sous toutes les 'il reporta son attention sur la table, une boite de sardine s'y trouvait.

« On se moque de moi là! »

Désolé!

C'est pas du tout sérieux…

Mais enfin!

Grimmjow qui pensait pouvoir mangeait des gâteaux dans la grande salle avec les autres espadas, commençait vraiment à avoir faim.

Il entreprit donc de manger toute le boite de poisson sans ronchonner.

Il se mit à rétrécir de plus en plus jusqu'à pouvoir rentrer dans la boite.

« C'est quoi encore ce truc! »

Admettez que c'est marrant si on l'imagine avec une petite voix aigu, style schtroumpf…

Mauvais exemple en fait!

Retournons à notre histoire:

Notre petit Grimm se mit à faire le tour de la pièce et dégomma finalement une minuscule porte qui se trouvait dans le mur.

Il abandonna avec grande peine Pantera qui elle n'avait pas rétrécit et s'engouffra dans le couloir sombre qu'ouvrait la porte.

« Peuvent pas avoir l'électricité dans cette baraque! »

Non, désolé!

Tout le budget est passé dans ma fic sur full metal alchemist qui va bientôt sortir.

Et estime toi heureux que j'ai pas suivit ma première idée en faisant un « alice human sacrifice ».

Bref!

Le bleuté marcha dans les couloirs, longtemps, tournant à droite puis à gauche puis encore à droite pour faire demi tout à cloche pied et retourner à droite se perdant encore pour finalement passer devant une porte qu'il ignora et se dirigé vers la lumière qui perçais au fond du couloir.

Il finit pour tomber sur un chat…

« Je suis pas un chat! Je suis… »

Un brun avec des chaussettes rayées et des oreilles de chat mon gars!

Faut assumer ta nature féline mon pauvre Ggio!

« Bon d'accord! »

Grimmjow se dirigea donc vers l'étrange animal qui souriait jusqu'aux oreilles.

« Heu… T'es qui?

- Je suis le chat du comté de Che…chesh…chek…Cheshire! Dit-il avec mal.

-… et qu'Est-ce que tu fais là enfaite?

- j'attend ma bouffe.

- et tu saurais pas comment on retrouve une lapine? »

Le brun montra une direction en disant:

« Par là tu trouveras le chapelier fou. Il montra une autre direction. Et par là le lévrier de mars.

-… Qu'elle rapport avec mon problème?

- Aucune idée… »

Et il disparut petit à petit.

« Bon soyons logique… C'est une lapine rose… Je vais aller voir le Chapelier! »

Remarquer son manque de logique!

Personnellement si je cherchait un lapin j'aurais demandé…

A un lapin!

Néanmoins il se mit à marcher en direction du Chapelier fou.

Ceux qui me connaisse bien auront déjà trouver qui Est-ce personnage…

Les autre et bien…

Deviné!

« Bonjour! »

L'espada en resta bouche bée.

Devant lui se tenait (Sa y est vous avez trouver? Non toujours pas? Dommage!) Ichigo Kurosaki shinigami remplaçant.

« Putain ce qu'il est sexy! »

Hého!

C'est une fiction tout public!

Oui mais c'est un yaoi…

Bref!

Le dit Ichigo se retrouvait affublé d'une chemise blanche avec une cravate noir dénoué et d'un pantalon tout aussi noir que le chapeau qu'il portait sur la tête.

Il était assis sur une chaise, les jambes croisées, une tasse de thé à la main.

« 'lut…

- Qu'Est-ce que tu me veut Grimm? Pas que j'ai d'autre chose à faire mais… Si.

- Je cherche… »

Et puis au diable la lapine!

Il avait devant lui une fraise prête à être cueillit et désirable à souhait!

(Deviendrais-je perverse… Faudrait que j'essaye de faire un lemon tient…)

Le sexta s'approcha donc du chapelier de sa démarche féline avant de s'assoir sur une chaise à côté.

Il se pencha du côté de l'orangé avant de lui dire…

« You're so sexy… »

Vous allez vous posez la questions…

Pourquoi en anglais?

J'en ai aucune idée…

J'avais envie c'est tout!

Le shinigami reconvertit en chapelier en lâcha sa tasse et se mit à s'empourprer.

Pendant ce temps là, l'arrancar se délectait des rougeurs qui apparaissaient sur les joue d'Ichigo le trouvant décidemment de plus en plus… Appétissant!

(Note de l'auteur:

Au départ cette fiction devait tourner comme la chanson « alice human sacrifice »…

Ce qui n'est pas du tout le cas !

Je devais faire un one-shot mais finalement cette univers me plait bien donc je vais faire plusieurs chapitres.

Je sais il faut que je continue mes autres fictions mais ne vous inquiétez pas!

J'ai beaucoup écris sur papier il ne me reste qu'à tout taper!

Par exemple j'ai termié « he is standing right in front of me »!

Et oui…Sa ma fait de la peine de laissé cette fiction qui est mon premier yaoi.

Mais bon j'en ferais d'autre!

Sur ce!

Au prochaine épisode de Grimmy au pays des merveilles!)


	2. Chapter 2

Alors aujourd'hui mesdames et messieurs je vais vous apprendre à faire une fondu savoyarde!

…

Mince je me suis trompé!

Ou en étions nous déjà?

Ah oui!

Grimmjow est allez voir le Chapelier pour savoir pour trouver Chappy Girl…

Sauf que maintenant il s'en fiche…

Bref revenons à notre histoire!

L'orangé c'était figé sur sa chaise tandis que l'espada, heureux de l'effet que sa phrase avait eu sur le remplaçant, arborait un sourire sadique.

« De…quoi? Réussis enfin à articuler Ichigo.

-T'as très bien compris Kurosaki! »

Le dit Kurosaki ne savait plus quoi faire ni quoi dire alors que l'arrancar s'approchait de plus en plus de lui.

Il ravala difficilement sa salive en rougissant encore plus quand…

«Nnoitra-sama!

- Non! Je suis pas là! »

Le chapelier soupira de soulagement alors que Grimmjow regardait avec étonnement un blond avec des oreilles de lapin marron courir après un homme immense, très mince au cheveux noir et portant des oreilles de souris.

« Je te présente Tesla le levrier de mars et Nnoitra le mulot… Expliqua Ichigo. »

Le sexta avait toujours les yeux grand ouvert alors que son vis-à-vis restait sérieux face aux deux autres qui se couraient après.

Ou plutôt face au blond qui courrait après sont maître.

Ou encore face à un pauvre Quinta qui se faisait poursuivre par sa fraccion…

Tout est une questions de point de vue.

Pendant ce temps là, l'orangé c'était levé et ramassait les débris de sa tasse en tentant d'oublier ce qu'il c'était passer.

Il prit un autre récipient qu'il remplit de thé avant de s'assoir sur la chaise la plus éloigné du dingue au cheveux bleu.

Il se mit à le boire alors que Grimmjow suivait les deux ahurit des yeux, complètement choquée.

« Nnoitra-sama!

- Non!

- Vos gueule! »

A tient Grimm à retrouver sa voix.

Nnoitra se figea tel une statue et Tesla, emporter dans son élan lui tomba dessus.

Le brun cria de désespoir alors que le blond s'accrochait à lui.

« Et… C'est toujours comme ça? Demanda le bleuté.

- Encore… Là c'est calme! Répondit Ichigo. »

L'arrancar secoua la tête comme pour reprendre ses esprits et fixa le chapelier qui finissait de boire sa tasse.

Il se rapprocha une nouvelle fois de lui jusqu'à vouloir poser une main sur sa joue…

« Rêve! Cria Ichigo avant de fracasser sa seconde tasse sur la tête de Grimmjow. »

Mais arrêter de tout casser!

Le pauvre service à thé d'Aizen!

« Vous voulez boire le thé des psychopathe?

Alors achetez le service à thé des méchant ultra-charismatique!

Le ze-zen-tasse-assortiments!

Pour cela veuillez contacter Gin Ichimaru au XX-XX-XX-XX »

Pas de pub s'il vous plaît!

Je vous rappelle que ceci est censé être un yaoi guimauve!

Quoi?

Qu'est-ce que vous dîtes?

C'est mal barré?

Effectivement…

Bref!

Reprenons, le sexta se massait le crâne tandis que le chapelier souriait heureux de lui.

Pendant ce temps là…

Nnoitra et Tesla avait décidé de se barrer trouvant débile la réaction du bleuté.

Quand soudain, une trompette sonna et un gars au cheveux rose apparut.

« C'est quoi encore ce binz? Demanda Grimmjow.

- Je te présente le valet de cœur… Soupira l'orangé.

- Hum hum hum! Ichigo Kurosaki! Vous êtes prier de vous rendre au palais de la reine pour être juger! »

Le concerné se figea et en resta bouche bée tandit que son vis-à-vis au cheveux bleu se retenait de mettre un point dans la figure de Szayel (car c'est bien lui).

« Et de quel crime suis-je accusé?

- D'être avec lui! Répondit le valet en pointant Grimmjow. »

Le chapelier se leva lentement avant d'attraper la théière et de la casser en frappant une nouvelle fois le sexta avec la porcelaine.

Je vous rappelle chers lecteurs qu'il ne faut surtout pas reproduire les actions de ses personnages complètent fou dans la vraie vie sous peine de mort…

Ou de yaoisation tout dépend votre caractère!

« Regarde où j'en suis à cause de toi! Je vais me faire couper la tête! S'énerva l'orangé.

- Hein? »

En effet le grande et belle reine de cœur: Hallibel, avait pour manie de couper la tête de tous ceux qui avait une tête qui lui plaisait pas.

Heureusement son cher mari, Stark était là pour calmer le jeux…

Mais comme il dormait la moitié du temps sur son trône ça ne servait pas vraiment à grand-chose!

Bref!

Le roi et la reine régnait en tyran sur le pays des merveilles et aimait jugé toutes sorte de « crime » entre guillemet.

Et Ichigo allait donc être jugé parce que le sexta espada le collait.

Mais ne vous inquiétez pas Ichigo ne va pas mourir!

Le but étant qu'à la fin de l'histoire il se retrouve avec Ichigo…

Si il y en à un qui meurt sa serait… Embêtant!

Mais bon, Ichigo se décida à suivre le valet de cœur suivit de près par Grimmjow qui ne voulait pas le laisser en plan alors que c'était de sa faute.

« Cours Kiba! »

Désolé j'écris en regardant Wolf's rain…

Bon d'accord je continue!

Ils se retrouvèrent bientôt tout les trois dans une immense salle de tribunal.

Ichigo fut emmené à la place de l'accusé tandis que l'espada se décida à prendre lui-même la défense du rouquin.

Non mais oh!

Il n'avait pas du tout finis ce qu'il voulait faire avec le rouquin!

A la place du juge se tenait la reine qui regardait l'assistance avec attention et le roi…

Qui dormait.

La blonde tapa la table en bois de son marteau, commençant le procès.

« Ichigo Kurosaki, chapelier du pays des merveilles. Vous êtes accusés de… De quoi déjà?

- D'être avec Cheveux bleu! Lui souffla Szayel.

- Ah oui! D'être avec Grimmjow Jaggerjack ici présent. Avocat de l'accusation: Ulquiorra Schiffer, la chenille. »

Le sexta se leva en arborant un immense sourire sous le regard apeuré de l'accusé.

« Avocat de la défense: Grimmjow Jaggerjack! »

Des chuchotements emplirent soudain la salle alors qu'Ichigo n'en croyait pas ses oreilles.

Il ne savait pas si il devait se sentir rassurer d'avoir quelqu'un pour le défendre ou d'avoir peur de ce que pourrait bien sortir cet imbécile…

C'est vraie qu'avec un avocat avec la logique de l'espada…

Sa pouvait faire vraiment très peur, surtout lorsqu'on risquait de se faire raccourcir d'une tête au niveau du cou.

L'accusé déglutit et baissa la tête.

« La parole est à l'accusation! Dit Hallibel. »

Ulquiorra se leva et se plaça devant la reine, avant d'appeler son premier témoin qui s'installa à la barre en attendant les questions de l'avocat-chenille.

« Monsieur Nnoitra Jirga, pouvez vous témoignez du fait que l'accusé était effectivement avec Grimmjow Jaggerjack aujourd'hui?

- Je confirme!

- Témoignez vous également de leurs proximité?

- En effet ils étaient très proches. »

Le rouquin serra les poings.

C'était la vérité, mais le crime dont il était accusé était complètement idiot!

Grimmjow lui, se retenait de tabasser tout le monde et de se barrer avec Ichigo sous le bras.

Sa ne serait pas très intelligent, notamment car il n'avait pas pantera avec lui et qu'il était seul.

« Est-il également vraie que l'accusé à cassé plusieurs tasse et une théière?

- UNE SEULE TASSE! Cria Grimmjow.

- … Ichigo ne savait plus quoi dire.

- Silence! Demanda la reine blonde. »

Ichigo fut bientôt appelé pour être interroger:

« Pourquoi avez-vous cassez ce service?

- Pour repousser Grimmjow.

- Et pourquoi vouliez vous le repoussez alors que vous avez des sentiments pour lui?

- DE QUOI? »

Le rouquin cria en rougissant violemment sous le regard amusée de la reine de cœur.

« C'est absolument faux!

- Prouvez le! Dit la reine.

- Mais… Comment?

- Il n'a qu'à l'embrasser! »

Cette fois ce fut au tour de Grimmjow de rougir alors que l'orangé était plus rouge qu'une tomate.

« Mais… mais… »


	3. Paranthèse!

Bonjours chers lecteurs et lectrices.

Non ceci n'est pas un chapitre, désolé!

La fin de "he is standing right in front of me" étant arrivé, je décide

de vous faire voter pour choisir le prochain grimmichi que je dévelloperais.

Sur ce je vous laisse lire les différents résumé et me donner vos impressions!

Titre: Make me real.

Pairing: Grimmichi

Note:

Personellement cette idée est partit d'un rêve étrange (non pas celui où

je rêvais de Byakuya qui me faisait un steak! *dédicace*)

Résumé:

Grimmjow Jaggerjack est un grand criminelle rechercher par toute les

polices du pays.

Il décide de se cacher dans un couvent sachant très bien qu'on ne le

chercherait pas là bas.

Il y rencontre Ichigo Kurosaki.

Le jeune homme à perdu sa mère lors d'un accident de voiture et se

rend donc tous les jours au couvent pour prier.

La rencontre de ses deux êtres que tout oppose amènera plusieurs

personne à réfléchir sur le sens et l'essence de "Dieu".

Titre: Comatose.

Pairing: Grimmichi.

Note:

Ce résumé vient d'une chanson dont j'ai lut la traduction et qui m'a beaucoup

ému.

Résumé:

En se promenant dans les couloirs de la clinique familiale, Ichigo

découvre un jeune homme qui est dans le comma depuis le matin

même.

Il se prend d'affection pour l'homme qu'il découvre être Grimmjow

Jaggerjack le policier qui la sauvé lorsqu'il fut victime d'une prise

d'ottage.

Le jeune Kurosaki décide dons de veiller sur le bleuté jusqu'à ce qu'il

se réveille.

Et il fait le décompte.

Tic tac tic tac...

Titre: Il y a des jours où il faut mieux rester coucher... Ou pas!

Pairing: Grimmichi

Note:

Reprise du système de narration utiliser dans Grimmjow au pays des

merveilles.

Résumé:

"Pourquoi j'ai si chaud?"

Se demanda-t-il en se réveillant.

Il se retourna et tomba face à face avec un homme tout ce qu'il y avait

de plus sexy!

Cheveux électrique en bataille, grand, musclée, la peau halée...

Le seul problème c'est qu'il ne savait pas qui il était!

Et tout ce complique lorsque le canon se réveille et lui raconte que sa

fait plus de deux ans qu'ils sont ensemble!

Titre: Facebook in love.

Pairing: Ulquihime.

Note:

Quand je pense qu'au départ ça devait être un grimmulqui (pour une fois)

je me dit que c'est mieux comme ça!

Résumé:

Suite à un stupide pari qu'il à perdu contreson meilleure ami,

Ulquiorra doit aborder une fille au hasard sur facebook.

Le dit meilleure ami, connaissant bien le cas de Schiffer choisit une

fille.

Et le glaçon réalise sont gage sans broncher.

Mais quand cette fille s'appelle Inoue Orihime et qu'elle connait très

bien le brun, tout se complique.


	4. Chapter 3

Et oui je suis sadique!

Pourquoi?

Car vous ne saurez pas tout de suite ce qui ce passera dans le tribunal!

Oh je suis méchante quand même!

En passant je remercie toutes les personnes qui ont voté et qui continue de commenter cette fiction de malade.

Bon reprenons notre histoire, car non je ne suis pas folle à ce point je vais vous raconter la suite tant attendu!

« Il n'en ai pas question! Hurla Ichigo en s'empourprant.

- Et pourquoi? Demanda le valet qui avait avancé l'idée.

- Parce que… Parce que…

- PARCE QUE JE SUIS PAS D'ACCORD! Grogna Grimmjow.

- Silence dans la salle! Demanda la reine. »

Depuis que Szayel avait proposé que l'accusé embrasse le bleuté, c'était le chao général dans la salle.

Tout le monde criait ou sifflait et avec le sexta qui essayait de passer au dessus de ses bruits en criant encore plus fort, le volume montait encore et encore.

Finalement Ichigo qui en avait franchement marre se dirigea vers le bleuté l'attrapa par le col et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Grimmjow se figea et l'orangé cassa le baisé, rougissant et regarda la reine avant de demander:

« Ca vous va là? »

La reine hocha la tête et Ichigo partit de la salle, alors qu'un silence pesant flottait dans la salle.

Le bleuté se réveilla et courut en direction du chapelier.

Il fut stoppé par une femme au long cheveux vert qui le regarda avec un immense sourire.

« Salut chaton!

- T'es qui toi? Demanda le sexta exaspéré. »

La femme claqua des doigts et une musique se mit à retentir alors qu'elle dansait la macarena en rythme.

Derrière elle, Ggio le retour, tenait une radio sur son épaule et attendait avec espoir la fin de la prestation de la femme.

« Je suis Neliel! La duchesse! Et l'abrutit de chat c'est…

- Pas un gps ! Coupa Grimmjow »

La verte soupira et demanda:

« Je suppose que tu le cherche? Il est partit par là! Elle montra une direction.

- … Qui?

- Un certain chapelier!

- Le chapelier?

- Quel chapelier?

- Mais tu viens de me le dire il y à deux minute!

- De quoi? »

La duchesse finit par partir suivit par son chat et sa radio.

Le bleuté soupira et suivit la direction que lui avait indiquée l'autre folle avant de perdre subitement la mémoire.

Il marcha sur les sentiers de terres tabassé…

Ba quoi?

On dit bien « terre battu » ?

Bref!

Il marcha… Longtemps…

Très longtemps…

Soudain le miracle s'accomplit!

« ICHIGO! »

Grimmjow fonça en direction du chapelier qui prit peur et se barra en courant.

(Musique d'ambiance: .com/watch?v=UW9w2KPT7B0 )

Le bleuté continuait de le poursuivre alors que le rouquin tentait de se cacher quelque part.

« Nous sommes donc en direct du pays des merveilles pour commenter cette splendide… Course! N'Est-ce pas Jean-Michel?

- En effet ma cher Jeanne-Pierrette!

- Jeanne-Pierrette? Ggio!

- « Jean-Michel »!

- C'est bon on est quitte…

- Bon continuons: Grimmjow se précipite sur Ichigo…

- Il lui saute dessus c'est le drame Ggio!

- Tout à fait Natsuki! Il y certainement faute! Mais comme il y à pas d'arbitre on s'en fiche!

- L'espada numéro sept à sauté sur le chapelier et à agripper sa jambe de pantalon… »

Et ce qui devait arriver…

Arriva!

«PERVERS! »

Suivit d'une claque magistral qui fut entendu pas tout le pays des merveilles et applaudit par les commentateurs.

Chers lecteurs…

Je vous dit adieux…

La mort m'attend au bout du chemin!

Si je finis cette fiction c'est que j'aurais réussis à survivre au vaccin de mon médecin!

(C'est une malédiction ce type!)

Adieux!

C'est bon j'ai finalement affronter le vaccin et je suis vivante!

Continuons donc notre récit.

Ichigo après avoir remonter son pantalon « malencontreusement » baissé pour le plus grand bonheur d'un arrancar aux cheveux bleu c'était planté devant lui et demanda:

« Pourquoi tu me suis? Tu m'apporte que des ennuies!

- Je sais que t'as aimer…

- Quoi?

- Le baiser… T'as aimer m'embrasser! Lacha l'espada avec un sourire conquérant.

- PAS DU TOUT! Cria l'orangé en rougissant.

- Donc si je recommence là, tout de suite ça te fera rien?

- Heu… Le chapelier hésita. Oui… »

Le sexta agrippa donc la nuque de son vis-à-vis et l'attira à lui pour l'embrasser.

L'autre fermait les yeux en fronçant les sourcils, tentant de refouler toutes les émotions qui le submergeait.

« Et je pense mon cher Ggio que nous pouvons dire que c'est un sans faute pour Grimmjow!

- Effectivement! »

Prochainement dans toutes les librairies:

« Comment casser une scène romantique en dix leçon par Natsuki et Ggio. »

On avait pas dit pas de pub à un moment?

Bref on s'en fiche.

L'orangé avait les bras le long du corps et ne bougeait pas d'un millimètre tandis que la panthère dévorait sa bouche avec gourmandise.

(Sa me fait pensé qu'il faudra que je vous raconte une histoire ou j'ai rpg avec un Ichigo sur Skyrock… J'ai adoré les fraises aux sucres!

Bon y'a que moi qui comprend mais je vous promet de vous racontez un de ses quatres!)

Grimmjow cassa le baiser et fixa le rouquin qui avait fermé les yeux et cessé de ce crisper.

Il avait les joues rouges et la bouche légèrement entrouverte ne le rendant que plus désirable aux yeux de l'arrancar.


	5. Chapter 4

« La parole est à la défense! »

Je m'excuse chers lecteurs pour l'ENORME boulette que j'ai fait dans le dernier chapitre!

Je m'en veux!

(En plus je parle espagnol la honte!)

Grimmy est le « sixième » espada et pas le septième!

Le pire c'est que je le sais j'ai une poster avec Grimm et un énorme six dessus…

Excusez moi!

Mais j'ai une excuse j'était à moitié dans les vapes à causes de mon vaccin…

Désolé encore et encore!

Un grand merci à tous ceux qui suive les aventures de Grimmy!

Particulièrement à Clai-clair-obscur et itachihaku!

Ainsi qu'à The royal Cat! ( Trouvera tu la dédicace qui t'es fait? Je pense!)

Nous remercions vivement nos sponsors:

« Le zenzen-tasse-assortiments! Le services à thé des méchants charismatiques! »

« Les poêle Tesla qui vous assure une parfaite cuisson sans aucun ajout de graisse! »

Retrouvons donc nos deux commentateurs préféré pour la suite cette histoire!

Comment sa vous voulez pas?

Vous voulez un truc bien guimauve hein?

Bande d'imbécile vous ne comprenez rien à mon génie littéraire!

Mais bon je vais vous faire plaisir.

Mais avant tout un bref résumé du chapitre précédent!

Grimmjow cassa le baiser et fixa le rouquin qui avait fermé les yeux et cessé de ce crisper.

Il avait les joues rouges et la bouche légèrement entrouverte ne le rendant que plus désirable aux yeux de l'arrancar.

Ichigo ne savait plus quoi faire, il était partagé entre l'envie de se jeter sur le bleuté ou de lui casser encore une tasse sur le crâne.

Non alors là pas questions!

Il nous reste quatre tasses et on ai obligé de faire chauffer l'eau avec une invention bizarre de Szayel qui ressemble à une chaussette combiné à une cocotte minute!

C'est pour cela que, les lèvres tremblantes, il réussis enfin à dire:

« Per…vers… »

Le sexta eu un immense sourire carnassier avant de…

Mais qu'Est-ce qu'il fait là lui?

C'était pas prévue dans le scénario ça!

« KUROSAKI-KUN!(...)! »

Qu'Est-ce que cette folle fait sur le plateau?

Réunions du personnel!

C'est ainsi que tout les personnages se retrouvèrent dans le bureau de Natsuki en attendant ce qu'elle avait à dire:

« Nous somme en état d'urgence! Planquer tout ce qui est mangeable! Il en va de notre survit à tous! Quand à toi Ishida, je sais que tu n'as pas eu de rôle mais sa serait cool que tu m'attrape la rouquine complètement dingue et que tu me l'enferme dans une loge le temps que je vois ce que je vais faire d'elle! »

Tous partirent effectuer les tâches leurs étant attribuer et dix minutes plus tard, le tournages put enfin continuer après un « ACTION » sonore crier par Ggio qui avait envie de gueuler.

« … heu… Ô rage au désespoirs… Commença Grimmjow.

- C'est ton texte en entier que tu aurais dut savoir. »

Ichigo avait dit cette phrase tout en s'accrochant à la chemise du bleuté.

Ce dernier plongea dans les orbes caramels de son vis-à-vis et s'y perdit.

Et non cette fois-ci je ne ferait pas de vanne pourrit avec un gps, non non!

Finalement l'espada posa une nouvelle fois ses lèvres sur celle de la fraise et l'embrassa une nouvelle fois, mais plus doucement.

Il n'en crut pas ses yeux lorsqu'il sentit l'orangé passer ses bras autour de son cou et répondre à son baiser.

Il le fit basculer sur la table en faisant valser tout les objets qui s'y trouvaient.

Je voudrais demander une seconde de silence pour les quatre dernières tasses de notre service à thé zenzen, puisse-t-il reposer en paix dans la poubelle une fois que notre bonniche…

Heu assistante (alias Matsumoto Rangiku) aura ramasser le corps des défuntes tasses…

La seconde est passé maintenant on retrouve nos deux orange et bleu.

Caché derrière un buisson, Toshiro Hitsugaya (reconvertit en bonnet-blanc pour l'occasion) ainsi que sa partenaire Hinamori Momo (blanc-bonnet) prenait des photos de nos deux héros qui s'embrassait comme des affamés sur la table.

Avant de vous expliquez ne vous avais-je pas promis le récit du RPG le plus bizarre de ma vie?

Si!

Donc narration:

Grimmjow se rend à Karakura dans le but de combattre une nouvelle fois Ichigo.

A la suite de ce combat il se rend compte de ses sentiments pour lui (et ouai même en rpg je suis fan).

Après avoir avouer la chose à l'orangé, les deux s'endorme sur le canapé.

Mais! Orihime Inoue débarque.

Et Grimmjow fait semblant de dormir pour ne pas lui parler.

Mais la sadique fraise orange lui lance de l'eau dessus.

(Je trouve que je raconte très mal pour le coup au pire je le réécrirais en bonus).

Pour se venger, l'espada revient de la cuisine avec du sucre et après avoir dit:

…

Nan enfaite je vous le raconterais plus tard!

Bref Toshiro et Hinamori prennent des photos de Grimmjow et Ichigo pour quelqu'un qui les paye très bien.

Mais pourquoi donc?

Szayel serait-il fétichiste des tables?

Rukia voudrait-elle créér un roman photo?

Byakuya me fera-t-il vraiment un steak un jour?

Hallibel est-elle secrètement yaoiste?

Ggio va-t-il continuer sa carrière de reporter?

Ilforte suit-il les feu de l'amour?

Charlotte rêve-t-il (elle?) de jouer dans des jours et des vies?

Rirais-je encore en regardant Friends pour le vingtième fois?

Danserez-vous la carammel dansen?

Pensez-vous que l'auteur est folle?

Allez-vous reviewer ce chapitre?

Toute ces réponses dans le prochain épisode!

Mais un petit avant goût avant de vous laisser partir déçu par ce chapitre où il y à plus de stupidité que d'histoire (je me rattraperais promis!).

Dans les épisodes suivants!

De l'action:

« Grimmjow baisse toi tu m'enfonce ton épaule dans la gorge!

- Ah ouai pardon… »

De l'amour:

« Enfoiré! Pourquoi t'as fait ça! »

De l'émotion:

« Mais pourquoi la Turquie?

- Car Turquie peut-on compter de nos jours! »

Des imbécilités:

« Si tu veux rester avec Ichigo il va falloir que tu te déguise en chat et que tu miaule!

- Mais-heu! »

De la jalousie:

« J'aurais ce noiraud!

- Je m'en fiche complètement bon on y va Ichi!

- Pauvre Byakuya il va en voir de toutes les couleurs. »

L'auteur s'excuse d'avance pour tout les lecteurs qui seront déçu de ce chapitre, elle vous prit de bien vouloir la pardonner.

Et elle à le plaisir de vous annoncez la sortie prochaine de « il y à des matins où il faudrait mieux rester couché… ou pas »!

Prochainement dans toutes les bonnes librairies!

Elle vous conseille également la saga mp3:

« Framby Story! La saga qui ce crossover! »

A trouver sur fandub-fr votre forum en matière de doublage francophone!

(Pour ceux qui ne m'on jamais entendu chanter aller y faire un tour si sa vous intéresse! Je suis sous le pseudo de Natsuki-kuun.)


	6. Chapter 5

Ou en étions nous mes très cher lecteur?

Ah oui!

Ichigo et Grimmjow qui s'embrasse sur la table!

Mais avant je vais m'affranchir d'une punition que ma fait une de mes patates-lectrice du à ma patate-erreur sur le numéro de Grimmy!

C'est pourquoi chers patateur, vous allez entendre tout le long de cette patate-histoire des mots-patate tous plus bizarre les uns que les autres et de différentes formes patatoïdale!

Sur ce reprenons cette patate-fiction!

Finalement, Toshiro et Hinamori repartirent discrètement dans leurs maison en forme de patate (comment sa le défi est terminé? Mais j'aimais bien moi!), armés de leurs appareils photo.

Pendant ce temps, Ichigo et Grimmjow se mangeait toujours les lèvres, de plus en plus goulument.

Puis ils se relevèrent, le rouquin plus rouge que jamais.

Le bleuté dans un accès de tendresse expliquée par l'envie que l'auteur avait d'écrire du guimauve pris le chapelier dans ses bras.

Malheureusement, l'espada était plus grand que l'orangé…

« Grimmjow baisse toi tu m'enfonce ton épaule dans la gorge! Cria ce dernier.

- Ah ouai pardon… »

Le sexta (vous y croyez quand je vous dit que maintenant j'ai peur de me tromper quand j'écris le numéro de Grimm?) se décolla donc de sa proie (pourquoi j'aime pas cette phrase? Sa me fait penser à des moules je sais pas pourquoi…) la laissant ainsi respirer.

Ils se regardèrent un moment dans les yeux avant que le jeune Kurosaki détourne rapidement le regard en rougissant de plus belle.

Il se mit soudain à pleuvoir, et le bruit du tonnerre remplit l'espace faisant sursauter Ichigo qui sauta dans les bras de son vis-à-vis, en tremblant.

« Ne me dit pas que… Commença le bleuté.

- Si… J'ai peur de l'orage… »

La plus grand se mit à caresser doucement les cheveux du chapelier dans le but de le rassurer.

Malheureusement son geste n'eut pas l'effet escompté.

Car Ichigo trembla encore plus en s'accrochant à Grimmjow comme à une bouée de sauvetage.

( Un homme à la mer! Remeak de Titanic… Purée je viens d'avoir une idée de fiction!)

C'est à ce moment là que la pluie s'arrêta, la cause étant officiellement: aléa climatique et officieusement…

Le budget avait été extrêmement réduit depuis qu'Orihime avait trouver toute la nourriture planqué dans le studio…

Mais bref!

La pluie cessa de tomber et un homme au cheveux blancs et aux yeux bridés arriva devant les deux « amoureux » entre guillemets.

« T'es qui toi? Demanda le sexta, blasé.

- Je suis le serpent! Annonça Gin (car c'est bien lui!).

- Y'a un serpent dans « Alice au pays des merveilles »? S'étonna Ichigo.

- Ba… On dirait…

- J'ai-la-preuve-de-votre-relation-et-je-compte-bien-faire-parvenir-cette-preuve-à-la-reine! Répondit très très vite le blanc. »

Arrêt sur image.

Récapitulatif de la situation:

Ichigo est toujours légèrement flippés à cause de l'orage et s'accroche toujours à la chemise du bleuté.

Grimmjow tient le chapelier dans ces bras en montrant les crocs au blandinet.

Et Gin sourit…

L'état d'esprit des personnages:

Ichigo: … De QUOI?

Grimmjow: What The F**k?

Gin: xD xD

Gin sortit donc plusieurs photo de sa poche, les montrant aux deux autres.

Deux autres qui restèrent bouche bée devant les preuves.

Le temps qu'ils reprennent leurs esprit, le serpent-renard était déjà partit.

« Enfoiré! Pourquoi t'as fait ça? S'énerva Ichigo.

- Me dit pas que t'as pas apprécier! »

L'orangé se renfrogna et rougit violement.

« Ggio! Sa me soule où est la télécommande?

- A côté du paquet de chips.

- Ah ok! C'est vers toi alors avance un peu l'épisode. »

AVANCE RAPIDE

Quelques heures plus tard donc, Grimmjow et Ichigo se rendirent au palais de la reine prévoyant le désastre.

A peine furent-ils rentrés dans le tribunal que la reine dit:

« Tu veux rester ave Ichigo je suppose?

- Cte feinte! Répondit le bleu.

- La condition est que tu te déguise en chat et que tu miaule! »

L'espada écarquilla les yeux alors que le chapelier se retenait avec peine d'éclater de rire.

« MAIS-HEU! »

Cria l'arrancar avant de suivre plusieurs serviteur pour revenir vêtu simplement d'un short, torse nu, de petites oreilles de chat noirs contrastant avec ces cheveux bleu et de grande mitaine rayé avec un dessin de coussinet dessus.

(Pour la suite de cette histoire chère patates-lectrices, veuillez vous munir des éléments suivant:

- deux bassine vide (l'une pour les adeptes du saignements de nez, et l'autre pour vos problème de *bave devant l'ordi*)

- une poche de sang de votre groupe sanguin si possible en cas d'hémorragie.

- de la ceinture de chaise breveté par Szayel de la marque « Natsutueur! »

Merci de votre compréhension et nous vous rappelons que notre société et notre PDG (mademoiselle Natsuki) décline toute responsabilité en cas d'accident répertorié par les assurances comme « potentiellement très dangereux pour la santé mental » si c'est déjà trop tard nous vous conseillons l'institut « Ilforte Grantz » pour malade-mental, tueur en série et cas sociaux de classe six.

Mes salutations distingués,

Ggio Vega, sous directeur de la firme: Gotei and Co! Les rois du jus de coco!)

Les yeux d'Ichigo se posèrent donc sur Grimmjow, vêtue (ou pas) de son accoutrement de chat et qui se dirigeait vers la reine nerveusement.

Le rouquin prit la même teinte que ces cheveux et le bleuté se lécha perversement les lèvres en le voyant prendre des couleurs si mignonne.

Mais il revint vite à la réalité quand la reine lui dit:

« Où voudras-tu partir avec Ichigo une fois ta punition accomplit?

- Heu… En Turquie! Finit par dire le sexta.

- Et pourquoi ça?

- Car Turquie peut-on compter de nos jours! »

N'y a-t-il que moi que cette blague de très mauvais goût fait rire?

Apparemment…

Désolé je ne vous embête pas plus longtemps.

L'orangé se frappa le front blasé par la blague plus que pourri que venait de faire Grimmjow.

La reine elle soupira et finit par reprendre, lasse de tout se cirque:

« Qu'on en finisse une fois pour toute! »

Grimmjow se raidit avant de dégluttir bruyamment.

Il n'allait quand même pas…

Miauler?

Chers patates-lecteurs,

La société « Gotei and Co » recrute!

En effet la PDG (la grande, belle et aimable Natsuki) acceptèrent volontiers (à très envie) d'une collaboration avec d'autre fanficeur dans le but de créer une fiction à plusieurs.

Soyons honnête…

On n'as pas vraiment besoin de vous…

(S'il vous plaît c'est un appel d'urgence on fera tout ce que vous voulez!)

Mais bon on est prêt à faire une exception…

Alors arborer fièrement dès maintenant l'appelation « Gotei and Co »!

Alors je tient à remercier plusieurs de mes patateurs qui me suivent depuis le début de ce fic dont je ne pensais pas qu'elle aurait autant de succès!

- itachihaku ( qui ma donné le défi sur les patates que j'espères avoir réussi! Et dont les commentaires me font toujours autant rire!)

- clair-obscure (Et qui me sut malgrès ma narration plus que suspecte!)

- theroyalcat (à cause de qui j'ai eu un fou rire interminable sur les poêle tefal!)

- anja-chan (qui commente toujours malgré la débilité!)

Et voilà!

A toutes ces personnes je lance un grand merci (et un panier de fruits exotique venue d'Himalaya qui ne devrait pas tarder à arriver chez-elles…).

Grâce à vous, cette fiction qui ne devait durer qu'un ou deux chapitre se prolonge pour mon plus grand plaisir et j'espère le votre!

C'est la première fois que je suis content de mon travail et je suis heureuse de vous le faire partager malgré ma grande débilité.

Et je n'ai qu'un mots à dire:

Review!


	7. Chapter 6

La grande, belle, magnifique, intelligente PDG de la société Natsutueur à un communiqué important à faire partager à ses lecteurs.

Je laisse la parole à la grande Natsuki (qui mesure 1m50).

Mes chers patate-lecteurs que j'aime tant…

Je voudrais m'excuser pour le retard monstrueux que je suis entrain d'accumuler sur mes fictions.

Pour la peine je vous annonce la sortie prochaine du second chapitre de Bleach Station ( faut que j'arrête d'écouter cauet les soirs).

J'accepterais dignement toutes les punitions que vous m'infligerez pour ce retard non prévue.

Sur ce sans transition je vous présente le chapitre 6 ( et oui… déjà!) de Grimmjow aux pays des merveilles.

Une jeune femme brune, grande et absolument magnifique…

SBAF!

Bon d'accord!

Une jeune femme chataîn, petite et absolument folle entra dans la salle suivit par un Ggio qui portait un paquet de papier.

Tous s'inclinèrent sur son passage à part Grimmjow.

« Pour ceux qui ne me connaissent pas… »

Elle lança un regard remplit de folie au bleuté.

« Je suis Natsuki et j'ai absolument tout les pouvoirs dans cette fiction de malade! Et je suis venue pour encourager le Sexta à miauler! Pour cela j'ai des arguments de tailles! »

Elle tendit la main à Ggio qui lui remit les papiers.

Elle se mit à les lires.

« De notre chère itachihaku national:

Allez Grimmy répète après moi « Miaou »! Allez griminou à toi!

De coconut (une nouvelle venue dans notre folie yeah!):

L'instinct félin de Grimmy c'est réveillé! Youppi! »

Pendant un long moment, elle lut les messages d'encouragement.

A chacun d'eux, Grimmjow de décomposait un peu plus.

Puis il finit par crier exaspéré:

« C'EST DE LA TORTURE-HEU! »

Nous tenons à rappeler que le « -heu » est une proptiété de Gotei and Co , les rois du jus de coco!

« C'est pour ça que c'est marrant! Lacha Natsuki. Bon nous on s'en va, on va regarder la superball de 1997! »

Sur ce, la folle et le chat s'en allèrent en parlant un jargon incompréhensible pour ceux qui ne connaisse pas et surtout qui n'apprécient pas le football américain.

D'ailleurs!

Pendant que j'y pense, il paraît que certaine corbeille de fruit exotique venant d'himalaya n'ont pas été reçu!

C'est pas normal…

Je mènerais mon enquête!

Bref!

Grimmjow grimaçais en criant que c'était horrible de lui faire ça.

Et finalement après plusieurs heures de débats sur le mots qu'il devait dire (nyan ou miaou?) le bleuté accepta finalement de sortir un léger « miaou » après un baiser d'Ichigo, qui était rouge comme une tomate à force de fixé le chaton bleu.

« C'est bon je peux partir maintenant!

- Non faut que tu rendes le costume c'est une location, expliqua le reine qui retenait son hémorragie nasale. »

L'espada soupira et partit se changer en quatrième vitesse tandis qu'Ichigo essayait d'atténuer ses rougeurs.

En revenant, il porta la fraise comme un sac à patate en travers de son épaule et sortit de la pièce, presser de sortir de cette baraque de fou.

« Mais heu! Je suis pas un sac de farine! Protesta l'orangé.

- …

- Porte moi comme une princesse! »

Ichigo se mit à rougir en se rendant compte de ce qu'il avait dit.

Finalement, Grimmjow eu un immense sourire carnassier avant de le porter dans ses bras.

« Tu peut être ce que tu veux… Tant que tu es à moi… »

Je tient à préciser tout de suite, que ce morceau de la fiction est une dédicace à une fiction Grimmichi magnifique que je vous conseille vivement: The Cat House.

Je dit ça pour ne pas être accuser de plagiat c'était simplement un petit clin d'œil à cette fiction qui m'a donner envie d'écrire du yaoi.

En parlant de ça…

Ce chapitre s'arrête ici pour la simple et bonne raison que je l'ai écrit au péril de ma vie car je me suis cassé l'index droit!

Comprenez donc que…

J'écrirais la suite plus tard!

Pour la peine, la première personne qui me mettra un commentaire ici recevra en cadeau: un one shot sur le couple de son choix!

Sur ce je vous laisse mes chers patates lecteurs et je vous retrouve lorsque mon strap sera enlevé!

En attendant je vous conseille d'aller lire The Cat House!

Bye bye!


	8. Chapter 7

Salut mes petits lecteurs chéris!

Je reviens donc avec la suite cette patate fiction!

Réponses au reviews POWA!

Claire Obscure:

Et oui au péril de ma vie!

Mais je suis enfin guérit!

Toujours plus con, toujours plus folle, toujours plus Natsuki!

Coconut:

Enfin une personne qui me reconnait à ma juste valeur!

En tout cas merci de rejoindre mes reviewers fidèle et j'espère te revoir dans les commentaires de ce chapitre!

Itachihaku:

Alleluja!

Désolé c'est une faute de frappe! J'était sure que tu étais une fille!

Pour ton défi il arrivera dans le chapitre suivant car Rukia y apparaitra!

Et merci de reviewé encore!

The Royal Cat:

Hum sa peut s'arrangé…

Bref!

Contente que sa t'es plut!

( je me suis tapé des fous rires toutes seul en lisant vos commentaires! Et je remarque que certains sont aussi fou que moi!)

Sur ce je vous laisse apprécier ce chapitre!

Grimmjow et Ichigo retournèrent donc vers la table de thé qu'ils avaient quittés peu avant.

Une fois arriver, il furent surpris de trouver un grand homme au cheveux brun et aux yeux chocolat qui tenait une boite en bois.

Le bleuté s'approcha de lui, intriguer.

Le brun (qui s'avère être Aizen) ouvrit sa boite en parlant:

« Je suis ici pour une livraison de tasse de thé… De la part d'une certaine Natsuki… »

Une forme sombre sauta sur Grimmjow et leva haut le bras:

« Je m'en occupe!

- Tient le retour de catman! Remarqua l'espada. »

Ggio fit la moue et récupéra le service à thé qu'avait commandé Natsuki.

Soudain, une voix s'éleva d'on ne sais où.

« Bon Ggio maintenant tu te ramène le match va commencé!

- Comment la folle fait pour parler comme ça? Demanda Ichigo.

- De un: je ne suis pas folle juste yaoiste nuance! De deux: je fais ce que je veux c'est ma fiction et pis zut! Recommença la voix. »

Le brun au guêtre rayées haussa les épaules en soupirant avant de se mettre à courir pour rejoindre la brunette qui attendait devant la télévision, la télécommande à la main en mangeant du pop corn sucré et des Malteser édition limité Shirosaki.

En vente dans tous les bureaux de tabacs de France métropolitaine département d'outre mer non inclut.

« Rappelle moi pourquoi on fait de la pub Natsu? Demanda Ggio.

- Restriction budgétaire… »

Bref! Retournons à nos deux héros principaux quand même!

C'est un peu pour ça que vous êtes là je suppose?

Error…

Error…

Un virus c'est introduit dans cette fanfiction!

Nous vous prions de nous prévenir lors de sa prochaine apparition.

Ce virus se nomme le Inoue 2.0 et risque d'endommager le cerveau et le système nerveux de tout humain normalement constituer.

La jeune rousse à la poitrine aussi énorme que ma bêtise lisait lentement les pages du script, un sourire innocent au lèvres.

« Ce scénario ne doit pas être finit… Je vais aider Nat-chan! »

Elle se saisit d'un stylo et commença à raturer certaine chose et à en réécrire d'autre.

Ori… Non désolé dire son prénom m'insupporte!

Donc: l'alien orange eut un rire tout à fait niait que certain pourrait qualifier de diabolique et elle reposa le script sur la table où elle l'avait trouvé.

« Natsu t'as finit le script?

- Ouaip! Et j'en suis fier! Rallume les caméras de surveillances qu'on rigole un peu! »

Les deux imbéciles rirent en cœur avant que le brun ne prenne la télécommande et se mette sur la fréquence des caméras du pays des horr… des merveilles pardonnez moi!

Je profite de ce petit creux dans la fiction pour m'excuser du retard que je prend et pour vous annoncez que je ne finirais pas ce chapitre aujourd'hui car il est déjà 20h34 et je suis trop crevé pour continuer à taper sur le clavier!

Je remercie comme d'habitude ceux qui me suivent depuis le début et vous dit à demain pour de nouvelles aventures toutes plus débiles les unes que les autres dans: Grimmjow au pays des merveilles ou des fraises?

Je peux des à présent vous dire que notre sexta espada national se retrouvera à la fin de cette fiction au pays des fraises!

A peluche comme dirait l'une de mes fidèle lectrices!

Bonjours mes petits amis!

Il est désormais 15h40 et je finis donc ce chapitre!

Au fait.

Pour ceux qui me suivaient sur Tes pas sont de velours et ta peau d'ivoire: la suite est ENFIN posté!

Donc je reprend…

« Natsu…

- Ouai?

- C'est normal que… Byakuya soit déguisé en lapin? »

La jeune femme lâcha un très expressif « Par la barbe de Barragan! C'est quoi se binz? » avant de se jeter sur la télé pour effectivement voir un Byakuya complètement désespéré déguisé en lièvre…

Pardon en lapin!

C'est pas pareil!

Donc sur place:

Grimmjow était mort de rire en voyant le capitaine de la sixième division vêtue d'oreille de lapin blanche et de moustache blanche, le tout en ayant garder sa tenue de shinigami.

Quand à Ichigo, il s'amusait dans son coin avec les restes de porcelaines cassé.

S'amusant à les marteler jusqu'à ce qu'il n'en reste plus que de la poussière, un sourire psychotique aux lèvres.

D'après moi cette histoire de tasse à dut le traumatiser à vie!Pauvre Ichigo…

Mais bon on s'en fiche!

Pour l'instant nous avons donc Kuchiki 2 ( pour moi c'est Kuchiki 1: Koga - Kuchiki 3: Hisanna - Kuchiki 4: Rukia) déguiser en lapin et notre panthère national qui se fout de sa gueule!

« Cesse de te moquer de moi Jaggerjack! »

Le bleuté au lieu d'obéir au capitaine qui avait perdu tous sont charisme en même temps que sa dignité, repris sont sérieux pendant cinq seconde.

5

Ichigo était toujours en train de s'éclater avec les restes du services à thé.

Paix à son âme.

4

Byakuya maudissait le fait de ne pas à avoir Senbonsakura sur lui.

Il aurait put en mettre deux à cet insolent d'arrancar…

Pas de pot Byaku retourne me faire un steack! (- désolé délire).

3

Grimmjow retenait son souffle.

Il aurait d'ailleurs put gagner le concours de l'homme le plus rouge…

2

Natsuki courrait dans tous les sens en tentant de retrouver le script.

L'histoire lui ayant échappé à tout contrôle.

1

Orihime était toute contente d'avoir put « aider » Natsuki.

0

Le sexta éclata de rire et dut s'assoir par terre pour ne pas s'écrouler.

Le brun le regardait d'un œil mauvais quand soudain le chaton eut une révélation:

« LE LAPIN! »

Et oui souvenez vous quand même qu'au début de cette fiction débile, Grimmjow était à la recherche d'une lapine qui criait « Grand frère »!

Donc il avait trouvé le dit « Grand frère! » mais apparemment pas chappy-girl…

Dans le prochain chapitre un nouveau défi lancé par ma Ita-chan et que je ne manquerait pas de relever!

Sur ce Gotei and Co vous souhaite une bonne journée!


	9. Note aux lecteurs

Ceci n'est pas un chapitre mais plutôt une petite annonce.

Je vous préviens donc que toutes mes fictions sont mises en pauses pour une durée indéterminée.

Suite à une grosse peine de cœur que je n'ai pas finit de pleurer je n'ai vraiment plus la tête à écrire.

Au moment où je vous écrits, sa va faire un peu plus de 5 minutes que j'ai reçus le sms de mon mec me signalant que c'était finit.

Pourquoi je vous raconte ça?

Simplement parce que je crois que j'ai besoin d'en parler et je ne voyais que vous chers lecteurs.

Désolé si je vous donnes le cafard.

En espérant que vous continuerez à me suivre quand je reprendrais du service.

En attendant je vous conseille d'allez lire les fiction d'Anja-chaan qui je suis sure comblerons votre besoin de fiction.

Sur ce je vous aimes tous et vous remercie de m'avoir soutenue.

Ce n'est pas un adieux mais un aurevoir car j'espère vous retrouvez très bientôt!


	10. Chapter 8

Ggio rentra à l'intérieur du bureau de sa patronne pour vérifier que le script ne s'y trouvait pas.

Il fit quelques pas en avant avant de se rendre compte que le dit scénario se trouvait sur la table basse. Il se pencha dessus et lut deux lignes avant de se figer.

« Gigio ! T'es où ! Hurla la brune psychotique. »

L'arrancar avait la gorge sèche, les yeux écarquillé et regardait toujours le texte, plus choqué que jamais.

Natsuki entra dans la pièce et s'approcha de lui pour voir ce qu'il pouvait bien regarder de si intéressant.

« Bordel de **** ! Qui as osé souiller ma magnifique fiction ! »

Très bonne question, bon vous vous connaissez déjà la réponse puisque vous avez eu l'intelligence (ou la bêtise) de lire le chapitre précédent.

Un seul indice laissez entendre que le virus Inoue 2.0 avait enfin été éradiqué.

Un post-it jaune fluo collé au script annonçait :

« Tu m'en dois une, j'ai enfermé la folle dingue rousse dans le labo de Mayuri.

Kensei Mugurama.

Ps : j'attends une compensation parce que la porter jusque là bas c'était pas de la tarte ! »

Les deux bruns eurent un légers soupirs de soulagement et la jeune femme se saisit de ses papiers pour retourner dans le salon afin de voir ce qui se passait de l'autre côté des caméras.

Justement dans le pays des merveilles, Byakuya regardait Grimmjow en ouvrant ses yeux de cinq millimètre (record du monde!).

« De quoi le lapin ? Demanda-t-til.

Une folle, habillé en rose et qui gueulait « Grand frère » !

Ah... Tu veux parler de Rukia... »

Le noble eu un léger soupir.

Il sortit un téléphone de sa poche et composa un numéro abrégé.

« Allô Rukia ? »

La jeune femme au bout du fil hurlait tellement fort que le brun n'eut pas la peine de mettre le haut parleur.

Il éloigna le portable de son oreille.

« BYAKUYA C'EST TERRIBLE !

Comment ça ?

L'HISTOIRE A ECHAPPER A TOUT CONTRÔLE ! »

Toutes les personnes eurent une mine horrifié, même Ichigo qui avait arrêter de massacrer les morceaux de tasses en hurlant des idiotie avec un accent allemand ( **clin d'œil** ).

Déjà que la fiction était totalement horrible quand Natsuki tenait les rennes alors si maintenant elle ne contrôlait plus rien...

La voix au bout du fil changea.

« Ici Natsuki. J'offre un séjours sur les plages des Bahamas tout frais payer à qui retrouvera Shirosaki le roi du blanc Typex ! »

Rukia tomba d'un arbre, dévoilant en même temps Natsuki.

« Tu m'as cassé mon effet ! »

Finalement, elle balança le téléphone portable et tomba gracieusement de l'arbre en se vautrant sur la brune toujours à terre.

Elles se relevèrent et tous purent remarquer que Rukia était vêtu d'un haut de kimono beaucoup trop grand pour elle avec l'insigne de la sixième divisions sur le bras droit.

« Pourquoi porte tu les vêtements de mon lieutenant ? Demanda le noble.

Heu... Commença sa sœur, rouge de honte.

Quand je l'ai trouvé elle était dans un lit avec Renji, je n'en dirait pas plus, j'ai tout les documents à votre disponibilité dans mes dossier... »

Grimmjow se mit à penser que cette femme était aussi petite que folle.

Finalement il se tourna vers Ichigo dont les yeux brillait depuis qu'il avait entendu le mot Bahamas de la bouche de la grande écrivaine.

Petit théâtre mental de Grimmjow :

Ichigo portait un maillot de bain blanc avec des fraises dessus et sortait de l'océan, son torse musclé luisant de gouttes d'eau.

Grimmjow lui, était allongé sur le sable et regardait le rouquin s'approcher, un sourire pervers sur les lèvres.

Le shinigami... Enfin le « chapelier » se mit à quatre pattes au dessus du bleuté en le regardant avec une lueur de désir dans les yeux.

Sa mais glissa sur son torse et...

« Hého c'est une fiction tout public ici ! »

( Mode théâtre activé ).

Grimmjow : T'es qui toi ?

Chat blanc avec des ailes et une auréoles : Je suis ta conscience !

Grimmjow : Et les deux autres ?

Chat rouge avec des cornes : Moi je suis ta conscience en mode négatif !

Chat gris avec un petit panneau « neutre » : Moi j'suis l'arbitre !

Grimmjow : C'est quoi ce...

Chat blanc : Tu ne dois pas avoir de telle penser !

Chat rouge : Les fraises elles se mangent bien mûr et là c'est le moment !

jingle de blague pourri *

Chat neutre : 1 point pour l'ange.

Grimmjow regardait d'un air ahuri le chaton rouge et le blanc se battre pour savoir qui avait raison.

« Faut vraiment que j'arrête le thé moi... »

En attendant, Ichigo c'était planté devant lui et le regardait avec un aire suppliant, des étoiles pleins les yeux.

« Grimm ! Je veux y aller ! »

Le bleuté soupira et eu un air pervers en se rappelant son rêve.

« No problème belle gueule ! On va t'le ramener ton Shirosaki la folle ! »

Ichigo rougi du surnom puis sauta de joie heureux tandis que Natsuki hurlait qu'elle n'était pas folle.

Ggio débarqua quelques secondes plus tard, les cheveux en bataille et l'uniforme de l'espada bizarrement mis à l'envers.

« La cause de ton retard ? Demanda Natsuki.

J'ai croisé le lieutenant Hisagi et on à... Il rougit... Discuté ! »

Rukia fixait les fragments de tasses au sol et fut soudain prise de folie.

Elle se mit à réduire en morceau les fragments qu'Ichigo avait épargné en criant :

« Les châtaignes sont herbivores c'est bien connu autant que deux et deux font quatre ... Non ! Trois! »

Son frère la regardait d'un air épuisé avant de s'installer à côté d'elle pour la surveiller.

Finalement, Ichigo et Grimmjow partirent à la recherche du Roi du Typex.

En chemin il rencontrèrent le bouffon du roi, Kenpachi, qui portait un tutu rose et sa fille Yachiru entrain de danser la polka ce qui les fit se décider à partirent en courant de cet endroit maudit.

Ils arrivèrent bientôt devant une grotte lugubre toute en pierre (en même temps c'est une grotte...).

L'espada numéro six allait entrer quand Ichigo l'arrêta.

« Quoi ?

La politesse veut qu'on sonne avant d'entrer,une fois suffit, merci bien. Lut l'orangé sur une plaque qui se trouvait dans l'entrée.»

Grimmjow appuya dans sur la sonnette et attendit.

Au bout de dix minutes, comme personne n'arrivait il soupira et appuya une seconde fois sous le regard horrifié du rouquin.

« C'était marqué une fois suffit !

On est deux, une fois chacun. »

Il faut avouer que c'est pas bête ce qu'il dit...

En même temps j'ai fait la même chose aux urgences une fois pour mon doigts...

Mais bon, une voix s'éleva du fond de la grotte, acide.

« UNE FOIS SUFFIT ! NON MAIS VOUS ÊTES BIGLEUX OU QUOI ! »

./././././././././././././././././././././././././././././. 

Et voilà ENFIN la suite que vous attendiez tous !

Je ne réponds pas aux reviews pour cette fois mais vos encouragements mon fait énormément plaisir !

Merci beaucoup !

Dédicace à quelques personnes dans ce chapitre ^^


	11. Chapter 9

Salut mes patates lecteurs chéries !

Avant de commencer se chapitre je voudrais répondre à une review en particulier.

Qkbbqaergzh :

Oui j'ai déjà ouvert un dictionnaire.

J'ai toujours accepter les remarques constructives.

Mais là ton message était tout bonnement bête et méchant.

Je pense que tu ne sais pas tout le boulot que c'est de faire une fiction à chapitre.

Car même si je dois avouer que celle-ci est plutôt débile, elle représente un travail énorme et il ne faut pas oublier que j'ai une vie à côté !

Je trouve sa vraiment déplacé la façon dont tu me l'as dit !

Et puis les fautes sa arrivent à tout le monde !

Ce chapitre je n'ai pas eu le temps de le corriger c'est tout.

Comme tu me disais dans ta review : dommage !

././././././././././././././.

Grimmjow et Ichigo se retrouvait maintenant face à la version blanche du Chapelier.

Cheveux de neige et yeux dorés, le jeune homme les fixait d'un air énervé :

« Qu'est ce que vous m'voulez ? Finit-il par demander.

- Ya Natsuki qui te demande... »

Le blanc devint encore plus pâle si c'est possible et arbora une mine horrifiée.

« Non... Non. Non ! »

Il se mit à courir en criant.

« Pas la folle dingue ! »

Mais Ichigo n'était pas d'accord du tout pour qu'il s'échappe !

Il les voulais à tout prix ses vacances au Bahamas avec la bombe qui lui servait de mec.

Il se mit à poursuivre son double sous le regard un poil blasé de Grimmjow dont la conscience (les trois petits chats) se battaient toujours.

Finalement, ô joie, le rouquin réussit d'un bond à plaquer le roi du blanco contre le sol et l'assomma à l'aide d'une tasse qu'il avait garder en cas d'urgence.

Paix ! Je demande la paix de la porcelaine !

Ça coûte cher mine de rien...

Bref !

A ce moment là, une voix se fit entendre à l'autre bout de la forêt.

« Merci de me l'avoir attrapé ! »

La brune psychotique débarqua et se mit face à Ichigo et Grimmjow.

Les trois étaient agenouillés auprès de Shirosaki.

La jeune femme tira une enveloppe de nulle part et la tendit à Ichigo.

« Hôtel Las Noches, demande Aizen et dit lui que tu vient de ma part !

-Mais il est pas livreur ? S'étonna l'orangé.

- C'est juste pour arrondir les fins de mois. »

Le Chapelier prit l'enveloppe qui contenait les billets d'avion et l'adresse de l'hôtel en la pressant jalousement du regard contre son torse, défiant du regard tout ceux qui pourrais lui voler ses vacances !

Il sauta ensuite au cou de Grimmjow qui affichait un sourire pervers en pendant à tout ce qu'il pourrait faire à sa fraise.

« WE ARE THE CHAMPIONS MY FRIENDS ! »

Le haut parleur diffusa soudain de la musique de Queen à fond la caisse.

Puis la fréquence sembla changer et des soupirs langoureux retentirent dans toute la forêt.

« Oh... Shu...Shuhei ! Encore...

- Hn... Hmm...

- SHUHEI !

- GGIO ! »

Ils ouvrirent tous de grands yeux étonné, à part Natsuki qui se mit à hurler.

« Ggio ! Tu es tombé sur la console audio imbécile ! »

Les bruits cessèrent immédiatement.

Shirosaki, que les bruits avaient réveillé, tenta de s'enfuir mais malheureusement pour lui, la brune se planta devant lui avec des yeux de chaton trempé.

Il se figea et elle lui tendit le script avec un sourire carnassier.

Il soupira et sortit son typex en or de sa poche avant de commencer à corriger le texte avec son blanco magique !

Quand toutes les bêtises du Inoue 2.0 furent enfin effacé (*gros soupir de soulagement des lecteurs*) la jeune femme prit un stylo et demanda :

« Vous voulez quoi comme fin ? »

Ce fut Ichigo qui parla le premier. (*suspens dans la salle*).

« Je sais pas... »

Très constructif...

Les trois hommes se concertèrent du regard avant de répondre en chœur :

« QUE T'ARRÊTE D'ECRIRE DES FICS ! »

Un ricanement de sorcière sortit de la bouche de la yaoiste et elle nota :

« Shirosaki fut condamné à vivre avec Natsuki pour faire le ménage. »

Un petit « pop » et le blanc avait disparut.

Elle fixa Grimmjow qui tenait Ichigo dans ses bras avant de noter.

« Grimmjow quand à lui partit aux Bahamas pour faire subir les derniers outrages à sa chère fraise adorée. »

Un second « pop » et ils avaient aussi disparut.

Natsuki qui avait une dette envers Kensei, devint sa masseuse personnelle ce qui était loin de lui déplaire !

Hallibel continua de couper des têtes pour son plaisir et Starrk finit par habité dans un magasin Ikea.

( Ça voulait dire voudrais-tu m'aider à visser ma chaise Ikea ? Désolé délire d'une parodie. »

Neliel dansa la macarena le restant de sa vie et gagna plusieurs prix.

Ggio entretint une relation avec le vice-capitaine Hisagi pour le plus grands plaisirs des yaoiste.

Nnoitra céda finalement aux avances de Tesla/

Hinamori et Toshiro continuèrent leurs boulot de photographe à scandale pour Gin, qui lui finit par violer Hitsugaya avec son consentement.

Rukia se disputa avec Renji et se dernier tomba dans les bras de Byakuya (c'est ainsi que la petite Kuchiki devint yaoiste).

Ulquiorra partit à la recherche d'une raison de vivre et trouva Shirosaki.

Szayel,lui, s'associa avec Mayuri et à eu deux, ils réussirent enfin à éradiquer le virus mortel du Inoue 2.0 ! Nous les remercions chaleureusement !

Grimmjow et Ichigo quand à eux, restèrent plusieurs années aux Bahamas aux frais de Natsuki.

Dans l'hôtel Las Noche, ils rencontrèrent plusieurs personnes des plus bizarres, dont une fille aux yeux bleu qui ne cessait de faire une blague d'un goût douteux à propos d'un fouet ainsi qu'un grand brun latino écoutant le nyan cat en version hard rock...

Nous remercions une dernière fois nos sponsor :

- Gotei and co les rois du jus de coco.

- Les services à thé Zenzen.

- Les poêles Tesla.

./././././././././././././.

Et voilà mes petits amis !

Grimmjow aux pays des merveilles c'est terminer !

J'espère que vous avez prit autant de plaisir à lire cette fiction que moi à l'écrire.

Je remercie tout particulièrement ceux qui me suivent depuis le tout début et qui ont commenté !

Une big dédicace à ma Jaja-chan qui m'a donner envie de publier plus vite !

Sur ce petit mot de remerciement je vous laisse !

En espérant vous retrouver sur une autre fiction !


End file.
